How To Save A Life
by Squeegee Beckenheim
Summary: My second attempt ever at fanfic. about an intern named Taylor Lee how rooms with Meredith, Gorge and Izzie and find out that being a doctor is not all about work. Rated T for later additions. plz R&R. Grey's Anatomy x OC.


**My second ever fan fiction! hope you like it! It an OC, like all my other Fan Fictions. Plz R&R. :D**

First day of work. I can't even describe how I'm feeling right now. Nervous? No. Excited? No. Petrified? … Yeah. I think that's the only word that comes close to describing how I feel. I should be excited. I should be ready for this. Most people only have to wait until they have graduated high school before they can start there dream job but not me. I had to choose the hard job. The sucky job. The job that no one else wants to do. The job that makes you do an additional eight years of studying until you can start. That's right. I'm the sucker who chose to be a surgeon. I survived my seven years of lower school, sitting in the back working quietly while the rest of them pulled each other's hair and through pieces of chewed up pencil around. I survived my five years of upper school, sitting at the back working while the rest painted there nails or texted while the teacher wasn't looking. I was kind of a loner and spent my lunch times in the library reading text book from the town library on autopsies and fantasizing about performing stand still surgery or better yet, a legendary Humpty Dumpty surgery. I survived my four years at university, Yale, where one of my room mates was pregnant to one of the professors, one woke me up every morning with loud work out videos (everyone hates a jock), one kept me up all night having loud sex with her butt ugly boyfriend Bruce (who the hell calls there kid Bruce and better still, who screws a guy named Bruce?) and the last one was part of a secret society so was away a lot and always came back drunk and wearing a gorilla mask yelling 'In Omnia Paratus!' Finally, I made it to my four years at med school, where all the people were like me, nerdy, quiet and there because they had worked their ass off for the sixteen years of there schooling life. I worked harder then ever and graduated top of my class and was excited to get to work. I applied for hospitals all around America, from Connecticut to California. I was accepted into loads so had to decide which one was the best, which one would teach me the most, which one would stretch me to my mental and emotional limits to make me the best surgeon anyone had ever seen. After long, sleepless night and hours of consideration, I finally picked Seattle Grace Hospital. I would work under some of the worlds best surgeons like Preston Burke and the chief of surgery, Richard Webber. I made my way there, staying in a hotel only a few blocks from the hospital, looking for accommodation, a house or apartment that I could call my own. I only found crappy, tiny little apartments in the worst neighborhoods of Seattle, all hours away from the hospital, which had more locks on the door then windows and most probably dead bodies under the floorboards. Now I am standing in front of the hospital, it's tall, dominating walls looming over me and I know this is it. Twenty years of schooling was about to pay off. I take a deep breath and walk through the doors.

I am met by a group of interns all like me. Hopeful, smart, nervous doctors starting there first day. At the head of the pack, Richard Webber is greeting them. We follow him like he is a tour guide. He opens the door to one of the OR's and turns on the lights. It's everything I've ever imagined. After eight hard years my dream is finally coming true.

Dr Webber says, "Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today... you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here, as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you." I connected with every word and the nerves went away. I was so ready for this. After the tour, I make my way to the locker rooms were I found the other surgical interns. I hadn't met them yet, they had all met each other at the start of year gathering the hospital held but I was working. The hotel fees weren't going to pay themselves so I worked at the local bar across the road from the hospital, owned by Joe, the nicest guy you'll ever meet. He just sits there and listens to all the other surgeons and doctors bitch about their lives and if the stories bad enough, he pours them a freebee. I find my locker only to discover it has a flyer from the 70's plastered on it about Reo Speedwagon playing one of the ferryboats that run on the harbor. I don't mind; I love that band. I open it and luckily, it's clean and not full of hundred year old ooze which seemed to have happened to the guy behind me, a medium high man with a head of messy curled hair that was long enough to get in his large, blue puppy dog eyes. Something about him made me smile, maybe it was cute, baby face or maybe it was the fact he was jumping around, trying to wipe the slimy black gunk of his brand new coat. One blonde hair girl on the other side lockers was laughing at him and I joined her, as he suddenly slipped and landed on his ass, sending black slime everywhere, all over the an cranky looking Asian girl whose locker was nearby.

"This coat was brand new! And it's the only one I've got! What am I going to do all day? Walk around in this slimy old thing!" the Asian practically spat.

The pretty blonde and I are almost doubled over but not laughing as hard as the cute, tough looking guy in the next to me. He is practically wetting himself.

"You did this?" the Asian says, looking at the hottie.

He stops laughing and the Asian death stares him. I walk over and helped puppy dog eyes up and a small mousy haired intern has found a mop and thrusts it towards hottie.

"Oh no way! It came from Bambi's locker. He should clean it up." Hottie says; the smile wiped clean from his face. Just then a short, dark skinned woman walks in.

"Oh no, it's the Nazi." Whispers Asian girl and I feel worried. She doesn't look to frightening, until she opens her mouth.

"Eww, what is this mess? Who did this?" She says.

We all point at hottie.

"Karev, you clean this mess up. You kids want to know who you're with? I have Grey, Stevens, O'Malley, Yang and Lee." The Nazi finished. "Everyone, follow me. We are all on the pit today. There is a reward surgery at the end of the day for the best intern. If you thing sucking up to me will help you get that surgery, you are wrong. There is nothing I hate more then a stuck-up. I have some simple rules. Number one, if I am sleeping, do not wake me. If your patient is dying then wake me but if I get there and they are already dead, not only have you killed someone, you would also woken me for no good reason, are we clear?" We nod and follow the Nazi to the ER, which is luckily pretty empty, "Number two, when you address me, it is _Dr_ Bailey. Not Bailey, not Miranda, and defiantly not the Nazi. Are we clear?" Dr Bailey spins on her heels and stares straight at me, like she can read my mind or something. It is creepy. "Number three, when I run, you run. I expect you to keep up to me at all times. Your first shift starts now and lasts forty-eight hours. It's long, it's tiring but don't complain to me. I don't care."

We worked like dog for the next seven hours, running labs, doing sutures, poor Izzie, the blonde, that actually used to be a model to pay for med school, got stuck doing rectal examinations. We all met in the cafeteria for lunch exhausted, with still forty-one long, hard hours ahead of us.

"Do you know Meredith's mother is _the _Ellis Grey?" Says Christina, the Asian.

"Shut up! Seriously?" Izzie says.

"No way! _The _Ellis Grey?" I say.

"Seriously." Christina replies.

"How Ellis Grey?" George, puppy dog eyes, says innocently.

"Seriously? Did you even go to med school? She was practically the best female surgeon ever and won the Harper Avery twice!" We all babble.

George is about to defend himself when Meredith appears, mousy haired girl. She slams her food tray down and slumps in her chair, complaining about her patient. We look at her amazed.

"What?" She says.

"Nothing." We say, looking around awkwardly.

Just then, Preston Burke, Seattle's finest cardiac surgeon comes up. He is a tall, fine looking black American with glasses and dark eyes. "Good day my lovely interns. Enjoying your first day?" He says all chipper.

We just look at him with sarcastic faces.

"Well, you'll be glad to hear I am the one choosing the best intern today and I have found a winner." My heart flutters but I doubt it's me.

Burke reaches over and pats George heartily on the back. "George O'Malley, you are my man today."

"Seriously?" George says through the sandwich he is eating.

"Yes, you will be scrubbing in on an appendectomy this afternoon. Congratulations." And with that, he walked off.

Everyone just looks at George jealously and Christina looks like she might cry. She was the most competitive one out of all of us.

"Well done." Alex, aka hottie, says, nodding at George.

"Did he say _me_?" Asks George, obviously in shock.

We continue working; I am assigned George's case, as George gets ready to do his first surgery, lucky bastard. I finish up and we all crowd around in the viewing room above the OR to watch George.

"Ten says he faints." Says one of the interns not in my year.

"Twenty says he has a complete meltdown right in the theater." Says another.

"Fifty says he pulls the whole thing off." Meredith says and we all look at her like she is crazy. "Oh, come on guys. He's one of us. He must be terrified."

"Seventy five says he can't even identify the appendix." Yang says smirking.

"Oh, I'm in on that." Says Izzie.

"Hundred says he kills the poor girl." I say.

"Oh, you're on." Says Yang.

We watch George take the scalpel and we all cheer and clap but Burke death stares us from the floor and we fall silent. George cuts open the flesh and get the appendix ready to be removed.

"Dammit!" Says on of the guys.

"Told you he's gonna pull it off." Meredith says.

We all cheer as George pulls out the appendix and throws in into the tray in triumph.

"Well done, O'Malley." Says Burke.

"Thank you." Replies George.

"Ok, all you have to do is invert the stump into the caecum and simultaneously pull up on the purse strings but be careful not to," suddenly, George's glove slips and breaks the strings, "break them." Burke finishes, disappointedly.

Nervous mutters shot through the viewing room.

"He ripped the caecum." Karev says in disbelief.

Blood started pouring into the cavity.

"What do you do now?" Burke asks but George has frozen up, he can't move.

"Come on, George." Meredith whispers.

"Today, O'Malley. Pull you balls outta you back pocket. Get the suction."

George just stands there, staring at the bloody hole.

"The pressures getting to low." Says one of the scrub nurses.

"Get out of the way." Burke says, shoving the frozen George out of the way and starts to save the patients life.

"007." Says Karev.

"Yep. A complete 007." Says Yang.

"What's 007?" says Izzie.

"License to kill." Says Meredith, the disappointment in he voice obvious.

People started to file out of the viewing room.

Hour 19. Meredith, Izzie, George, Yang and I are all lying around an empty corridor as the rain pelts down on the dark streets of Seattle. The weather here is really terrible. George is wheeling himself around in a wheelchair and Izzie is doing some strange version of yoga.

"They're calling me 007, aren't they?" George asks.

"Nobody's calling you 007." Izzie, Meredith and I all say at the exact same time. We are all becoming really good friends despite the tiredness and the sore backs.

"They are. I heard Murphy say it on the elevator. They are calling me 007."

Meredith pager goes off.

"Oh god. 911 on my patient. I have to go." She runs of at full tilt down the corridor.

"They are so calling you 007." Yang says.

"Christina!" Izzie moans.

"What? I'm just being nice and telling the truth."

George looks beat.

"At least you got the surgery." Yang complains to George.

"Yeah, and I got rich." I say; pulling out the wad of cash I got from George's surgery bet.

"You put bets on me?" George wails.

"Yep." Yang said.

"Christina!" Izzie repeats.

"What?"

24 hours we've been in this hospital. The suns back up again and Meredith patient almost died, Izzie had survived waking the Nazi and Karev keeps picking on George. I've had a pretty event free first day of just suture and diagnosis but I'm beat and can't keep my eyes open. Dr Shepherd, an attending, who was tall and handsome, with a little stubble and dark wave of hair on his head, gathers all the interns into a room and tells them about a case were a girl was having seizers and he can't figure out what's wrong. If one of the intern figures it out, they get to scrub in on her brain surgery. He says it is a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity but I don't want to do it. I hate brain surgery more then anything to do with medical. The thought of opening up someone's skull and operating on their grey matter just chills me to the core. The brain hold emotions, thoughts, memory, some say it holds our soul, and having that open and exposed on the table, I couldn't watch that. Anyway, if I did get it I think Yang might eat me alive. She has that look on her face that she _has_ to win this. I kept working, with George right now. His patient just died and he had to tell the guy's wife she was a widow. He was pretty beaten up and I was cheering him up when Yang came past.

"Meredith, the bitch. She figured out what was wrong with seizer girl and says that I can scrub in. She didn't want to because she slept with Shepherd then he goes and chooses her over me and she doesn't say no. Can't believe she's using him to get surgeries on her first day." Yang bitched.

"What? Meredith and _Shepherd_?" I squeaked and George's forehead was wrinkled with confusion.

"… Oops." Yang says and walked off hastily. George and I just looked at each other.

Hour number 40 rolls around. It's dark again. Seizer girl is getting prepped for surgery and Yang won't speak to Meredith. It doesn't help they were both grumpy from sleep depravation and can barely stand. Meredith shows up Karev by properly diagnosing a patient and Karev gets kicked of the case. Meredith, George and I sit outside on the large windowsills and talk about what job we could have, jobs easier then this one and ones with better hours. She says her mother doesn't think she had what it takes to be a surgeon. George says his family thinks he's some superhero or saint. I say that mum would hate the fact that I am a surgeon. She was dead scared of hospitals and fainted at the sight of blood.

"Was scared? Is she ok?" George says, picking up on the past tense.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her for ten years. I ran away from home at age 14 and lived with my grandma. She died during my first week of med school and left me with nothing. I had to start working at bars every night to pay for med school."

"Oh, I'm sorry." George says, looking at his feet, which are dangling in mid air.

"It's fine. Even though I lived with her for six years, we were never really close. That's why she left with nothing. She hated me for running away, but I had to. My father was a basher. Mum wouldn't do anything so I did."

"That's horrid." Meredith says sympathetically.

I shrug. "That's life."

Awkward silence. "We're gonna survive this. Aren't we?" George says.

We all sit silently.

Meredith gets out of surgery on the 48th hour. Her patient is alive and will stay like that. Yang talked to Meredith and the tension between them disappeared in an instant. Finishing up in the locker rooms, Meredith is buzzing around us on a surgery high as I'm slumped on George's shoulder and Izzie slumped on mine. We all stagger happily out of the hospital to our cars and in Yang's case, motorbikes. We have survived our first day, our first shift and got our first taste of the sweet delight of surgery. We all exchange phone numbers and promise to call each other when we wake, but I feel like I could sleep forever. 48 hours over, the rest of our careers to go. Oh, fun.

I go back to my hotel and collapse onto my bed, asleep before my head even hits my pillow. Tomorrow will be a new day. And god help me, I hope it's easier than today was.

I wake to the sound of the hotel alarm clock and want to drop kick it out the fourth floor window but get up, shower and wander to my car. The drive to the hospital is anything but relaxing and my morning coffee hasn't set in yet. I get the car park and park next to Yang, who is just getting off her motorbike.

"Morning." I say.

"Mmm… coffee." Yang replies and rushes inside.

I laugh and walk in, George appearing by my side as I reach the footpath.

"Hi Taylor." George says in his cute tone that he has.

"Morning George." I smile at him and he smiles back as we walk in together, side by side. When we walk into the locker rooms I notice a new piece of paper on the notice board.

"Hey, this wasn't here yesterday." I say.

"Really, how do you know?" Says George.

"Because I read all of the notices yesterday looking for one that means I don't have to live in a hotel of the rest of my life and today, here one is. Hey! This is from Meredith. She's looking for roommates. Hell yeah!" I look around and find Meredith. "Hi, Meredith, can I be your roommate?"

"Ah, I'll think about it."

"Awesome."

"Hey, can I be your roommate to?" Asks Izzie, who is standing at her locker with a singlet on and I can see Karev checking her out.

"I'll think about it."

"Me too?" Asks George.

"Maybe."

"Oh, come on. You say you want roommates but you won't actually answer us." Izzie says.

"Well, we work together everyday, you want to live together too?"

"Yeah, right now I'm living in a hotel and George's living with his mum. We really need somewhere to stay." I say.

"I'm thinking about it. I'll tell you at the end of the day." Meredith snaps.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh." I say, slipping on my scrubs and tying up my shoulder length brown hair with white streaks in it into a small ponytail, leaving out the long side fringe that almost covers my beautiful blue left eye. My eyes are electric blue and look like they could glow in the dark. Everyone notices them, especially because I wear eyeliner, which makes them stand out like a bluebird in a black and white sky. We walk out and the Nazi is particularly pissed off today. She has me in the pit with Izzie, who is on sutures. We heard the news from a passing nurse that a girl had come in who had been attacked by a rapist. She badly beaten and bruised. Meredith in watching the surgery and when she came out, she had an hazmat cooler.

"What's in there?" I ask.

"A severed penis." She says coolly.

"A what? Let me see." Izzie says and peeks into the cooler.

"Ouch, what happened?"

"The girl bit her attackers penis off, we found it in her stomach."

"You go girl." I say, amazed and grossed out at the same time.

"Hey, I heard the Nazi picked up another intern. I wonder who it is." Meredith says but we don't wander long. Yang walks past with Karev behind her and Izzie groans.

"_That's _the our new intern? Karev?" Izzie says but her voice sounds excited, not annoyed.

"Looks like it." Meredith says.

"Oh great." I say sarcastically.

I'm sitting with Meredith with her cooler in one of the offices because all my patients are sleeping. George walks in.

"What's in there?" he asks.

"Don't ask. You don't want to know." Meredith says.

"Yes I do."

"Ok, it's a penis."

George tilts his head, his face screwed up in disgust. "You're right. I didn't want to know that." I laugh at him.

Meredith looks sad. "What's wrong?" Asks George.

"The rape girls shoes." She mumbles.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. It's just the girl how got raped, she had the same shoes as me. I usually don't wear them, but today I did. They are in my locker right now. And she's in surgery. It just…" Meredith trails of and George and I look at each other with sympathy for her. George's face brightens suddenly.

"I know what we can do to make us feel better."

"What?" Meredith and I ask at the same time.

George just smiles.

"Oh, no. We can't do that. We'll get in trouble."

"Come on!" Says George.

"No. We are gonna get caught."

"Oh well. We are going." George walks out and grabs my wrist and pulls me along as Meredith walks after us.

"Where are we going?" I ask but George just smiles his cute little smile.

"You'll see."

We walk down stair and through maternity until we stop at the nursery. It's full of adorable babies of all different size, weight and race. They are all sleeping peacefully, their tiny hands balled into fists.

"Aww, they're so cute! Are we allowed to be here?" I ask

"Nope. But this is were we go to feel better." George says smiling at the tiny people. He starts jabbering to them in baby talk and I smile at him, trying to hide the fact I was staring right at him. He was so nice and had a great personality and always knows how to make me smile. I blush and look back out at the babies.

"You're such a woman." Meredith jokes and George looks hurt. His pager goes off.

"Oh, crap. Another code. I hate code duty." George runs off then my pager goes off too.

"Oh, Izzie needs me. See you later, Grey." I say to Meredith.

"Seeya."

I got to Izzie and found the pit full of people needing sutures. Is started straight away and got through ten until there was only one woman left. Izzie was trying to stitch her up but she kept mumbling to herself in Chinese.

"Please tell me you know Chinese." Izzie pleads.

"No, sorry. My second language is Japanese, not Chinese."

Izzie groaned.

"Hey, I did hear they caught the girls rapist."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. He walked right into the hospital with blood all over his pants."

"Did you see it?"

"No."

"Good, or else I would be jealous."

I laughed and we finally had to let the woman go because she wanted something but we just couldn't understand her.

"I'm sorry." Izzie said but the woman just looked at us with sad eyes and walked off slowly.

We all met in the abandon corridor tired and grumpy. Our jobs have all been horrible to us today.

Meredith says she has to spend the night with the penis and Karev opens his mouth but Meredith tells him not to say it.

"It was too easy anyway." He moans.

George jumps onto the bed and spits, "who here feels like they have no idea what they are doing." He raises his hand his hand in the air and we all follow.

"I hate being an intern." Says Karev.

"Amen." I say.

Suddenly the Nazi walks in and kicks us all out. As I said, I hate being an intern.

I feel sorry for George today. He is on code call, so every time there is a code blue, he has to revive them, which usually doesn't happen and he ends up calling the patient. He must have called five patients today. We all met back in the locker room. I am laying on one of the benches as I listen to Yang complain about needing alcohol and men. I groan and lean against Izzie who holds her take-away coffee cup up to my lips and tips it back, filling my mouth with warm, refreshing coffee. I swallow and my body seems instantly more active.

"Thanks." I mumble and my pager goes off.

"Don't mention it." She mumbles back and I lift my head of her shoulder, slide off the bench and stagger with exhaustion out the door. I watch the sun rise out the hospital window as one by on the people thin out. I am just doing sutures down in the pit and am struggling to keep my eyes open. I finish up on a little boy who had fallen off his bike and watch him leave out the door when I sense someone behind me. I turn to see George holding out a cup of coffee to me.

"Oh my god, thanks." I say, taking it and downing half in one gulp.

"You look beat." He says.

"I was on this woman who couldn't afford the surgery she needed because she had donated nearly all of her money to charity. I felt so sorry for her. She had to go home. She's gonna die a slow, painful death just because she wanted to save people less fortunate then her. It so sad."

"Try telling five peoples' families that there relative has died. That makes your day seriously sucky." He moans and we sit together in silence, drinking our coffee and wishing that it were time to go home.

We finish our coffees and go to the nursery to see Meredith because she had just finished the surgery on a baby that she had saved. We all look at the cute babies and Yang mentions that Meredith finally got rid of the penis.

"Yep, what a relief." Mere says and we all laugh. She falls silent and her eyes scan the babies. A small smile creeps up on her face and she suddenly turns and says, "Ok, fine, Taylor, George and Izzie. You can move in to the house."

"Seriously?" I squeak.

"Yes!" Yells George, throwing his hands in the air.

"I can't believe you caved!" Izzie says, surprise written all over her face.

Iz, George and I all jump around in celebration and dance around behind Mere, singing and squealing. Christina, Iz, George and I all walk out of the hospital together, Meredith running out after us. We are laughing and teasing and joking and the tiredness melts away as we walk towards our cars. I sprint the last meters to my car and leap inside, excited to be moving. I wave out the window and see in the review mirror the others waving back. I motor down the highway and get to my hotel, going to the manager and saying that I am leaving. He looks kind of relived at this because I get up early and get back at all hours of the night and listen to my music to loud and complain about every little thing about the hotel. I rush to my room and move all my things out, luckily they were mostly still in boxes from arriving. I stack them in my car and drive to Mere's house. Just behind me are Iz and George and we all rush inside to claim the best room. George rushes in front of us, and dives into the largest room he can find. He is faster then he looks. Iz gets the next biggest room and I settle with the small room next to George's that is mostly taken up by the giant, king-sized feather bed. We unpack and almost immediately fall asleep. From my room I can hear Meredith snoring but I don't mind. The rain pats gently against the window and I can hear George sleep talking next door. The sounds are almost like music and they lull me to sleep.

My alarm goes off and I feel like throwing it out the window. I dress quickly in the closest thing I can find, falling over twice in the process and stagger out the door to find Meredith staggering towards me and George and Iz behind her, bickering over how George has a bigger wardrobe then Izzie and she doesn't have enough room for her clothes.

"I have that problem too, Iz." I yawn, following George.

"Thank you Taylor. See? George, if you get the biggest room with the biggest wardrobe, you have to share it!" Iz complains.

"Hey! I got there first. Maybe, if you were faster, you would have got the good wardrobe. Taylor's room barely has space for a wardrobe with her bed. It's huge! That would be better in my room, then Taylor wouldn't be tripping over all the time." George fights back.

"You heard that? Dammit." I say, embarrassed.

Izzie hands me a mug as we walk through the kitchen and fill it up with the coffee machine by the wall. By the time we get back upstairs we were discussing how we could make the house look better, imagining things from lamps to paintings to throw cushions. Meredith hadn't said a word the whole time and I decide she must not be a morning person. I don't blame her. Mornings suck. We follow her talking about things we had found in the boxes that belonged to her mother that were scattered around the house when she turns suddenly into the bathroom and slams the door, almost breaking George's nose. We look around confused, then she opens the door and snatches the mug of coffee Iz was holding out of her hand and slammed the door again.

"I don't think she's a morning person." I say and the other two nod and we walk down the stair together.

We get to work and Bailey looks angrier then usual. She grumbles abo bikes and idiots to herself as we follow her down the corridors.

"What's up with the Nazi?" Karev asks.

"Haven't you heard of the race?" George says, looking at Karev in surprise.

"No."

"It's Dead Baby Bike Race day." Bailey says as she walks past the Chief.

"Ok, people. It's Dead Baby Bike Race day. On your toes everyone." The Chief says, clapping his hands.

"What?" I say.

We get down to the pit and put on trauma gowns, ready to man the ambulances.

"Every year a underground bar called the Dead Baby hold this insane bike race around the city for free shots of tequila. It's seriously dumb but it makes for great surgeries." George explains.

"That sound like fun. I would do that." Karev smirks and Izzie rolls her eyes.

"Of coarse you would." She grumbles.

"It's meant to be illegal but no one can stop it because so many people participate in it. There aren't even any rules. Except no eye-gouging." George says, pretending to poke at Izzie's eyes. Izzie and I laugh at how much George knows about this stupid race.

"Great, we have to Band-Aid up idiots when we could be in the OR." Moans Yang, her face stormy.

"What kind of person goes in a race where the only rules is that you can't rip out the eyes of another human?" George says, a little to cheerfully for someone talking about something like that.

"Men, Georgie. Men." Karev smirks and George looks momentarily angry. I wonder what that is about.

The Nazi comes up and picks George out to be the Chief's right hand man. I feel sad that I can't spend the day with him; I was starting to really enjoy being around him. He always seemed cheerful.

"… And no fighting over patients." Bailey warns the rest of us but we run off, pushing each other, wanting the best injuries for ourselves.

We watch young, attractive men with the world's coolest injuries be pushed thought the pit and we picked them of one by one, fighting of the other interns who were pushing to get through.

"It's like candy, but with blood, which is way more cooler." Yang says cheerfully, running at a patient with Izzie right on her heels, yelling 'I saw him first!'

I got a guy who had a deep cut that ran from his knee the base of his neck. I sutured for almost thirty minutes while he flirted with me.

"You're pretty good with your hands I can see. What else can you do with them on me?" He purred at me, winking.

"Say anything like that and the only thing this hands gonna do to you is slap you." I snap, fighting the urge to flirt back. He was really hot, about the same age as me and he has his shirt off, revealing a perfect six-pack. He has a sleeve tattoo of a willow tree on one of his arms and a gothic castle on the other, in exquisite detail, which spread across the top of his chest and on one side on his neck. He has snakebites on his lips and messy black hair that sticks in all directions and a straight fringe that almost covers one of his eyes, which were the most beautiful, blue eyes, I have ever seen. He sees me checking him out and he flexes his forearm, showing off the buff, bulging muscles.

"Nice, aren't they. That's right, I saw you checking me out." He flirts.

"Was not." I mumble, my face growing warm.

"Was too, little miss. I got you." He laughs.

"Shut up." I mumble, but I can't help myself and smile up at him. He smiles back and runs his hand through my shoulder length hair, which is so blonde it is almost white and has brown streaks through it, which I had left out today and stares into my wide eyes, which are emerald green. I pull away and busy myself with his wound, which is almost finished. I finally finish with his stitches and am about to walk away when he grabs my shoulder and pulls me toward him, then grabbed the back of my head and pushed my lips against his. He kissed me with tongue for about ten second when I slowly pulled away.

"What was that?" I ask, shaking from the startling event.

"Get well kiss. Have you never heard of someone saying 'kiss it better'? I feel much better now. Can you release me so I can finish my race? Even if I don't want to leave you." He winked.

"Yes, you can go. Take it easy, don't rip your stitches." I worry.

"Ha, never." He says and leaves, pumping his fist in the air.

I lick my lips and stand there in disbelief, smiling to myself.

"What's the latest?" I say, flopping down next to George in the cafeteria.

"I have a VIP patient and he keeps flirting with me." George moans.

I'm about to laugh when I register the 'he' bit.

"He?" I question.

"Yes, he. I think he thinks I'm gay. And then Alex thought I was gay, and then Christina. Do you think I'm gay?" He asks.

"I don't think you are. Are you?"

"No! Why does everybody think that?"

"Well, you are a little feminine, and you are always happy and not brooding like Alex. No offense."

George looks hurt but he mumbles, "none taken."

"Well, I got kissed by one of those insane bikers." I say, changing the subject.

"Seriously? So did Meredith! What's with these people?"

"I know! It's crazy! I gave the guy 120 stitches!"

"Jeez, that's madness." George says and we laugh together.

Suddenly Meredith, Christina and Izzie walk up and stand over George, staring at him.

"What?" He asks.

"We need you to go to the Chief behind Burke's back." Izzie barks

"I'm gonna die." George groans.

"Don't worry," I joke, "I'll hold you a nice funeral."

We all laugh.

All the girl interns gather around the stairwell and watch George ask the chief about the surgery that their brain dead patient need to make him a viable organ donor. Burke walks past the Chief and the Chief grabs his arm and gestures towards George. We are too far away to hear what they are saying.

"Yes!" Izzie exclaims as the Chief shakes Burke's hand.

George and the Chief walk off and Burke turns and glares at us and Izzie, Meredith and Christina walked of quickly and awkwardly. I looked back at Burke and he shook his head in dismay and walked off. Karev ran after him.

Iz, George and I go home after a long day of suturing and removing strange objects that had been stabbed into bikers and flop down on the couch. Iz is upset because she had to ask her patient's wife if she could harvest his organs. George goes and gets three beers from the fridge and hands one to each of us. Iz looks around then jumps up and gets a box from near the stairs.

"I'm sick of these boxes lying around. I'm going to unpack them. Mere won't mind." She sniffs

"I'm sick of them too. I've tripped over them _six_ time!" I exclaim.

"You are really clumsy, aren't you?" George asks and I nod sadly.

Iz pulls a box over to us and I open it. Inside is a whole bunch of tapes and each one was labeled with 'Ellis Grey' and a different procedure.

"No way! Ellis Grey's surgery tapes! We _have_ to watch these!" Iz squeaks with excitement and George snatched a tape off the top.

"Wow, these are amazing! Which one should we watch first?"

We sift through and I hear the door open just as Iz pulls out a video and squeaks with awe, "Oh, this one is skin grafting!"

"Oh, skin grafting, no way!" I exclaim.

"I've never seen that done before. We should watch this one first." George says, taking it out of Izzie's hands as she dives back into the box again with me.

"Are they my mother's surgical tapes?" Asks a voice behind us and we all turn to see Meredith standing at the door.

"Yeah, we are watching the skin grafting one first." George smiles.

"Were did all of this stuff come from?" Mere asks.

"Sorry, I unpacked a little. I was upset and when I'm upset, I nest." Iz looks up guiltily. "Ooh, hemipelvectomy."

"We should watch _this_ one first." George squeaks and I laugh at him.

Suddenly, Meredith turns around and goes off at us, saying that she doesn't want to watch them and she doesn't want the boxes unpacked then she storms forwards and picks up George's beer from the coffee table and shouts, "… And use a coaster." She turns and stomps away and George calls, "I ordered Chinese food."

From the stairs we hear her scream back, "I hate Chinese food!"

Her door slams and Izzie starts giggling uncontrollably, and George and I join in.

"What's up with her?" Izzie asks.

"I heard from Alex that she tried to beat him up in the locker rooms and she probably would have if Shepherd hadn't come in and saved him." I say.

"No way! That would have been the best thing to watch!" George says and picks up the hemipelvectomy video and sticks it into the VCR. Izzie runs out and comes back ten minutes later with a giant bawl of microwaved popcorn. George sits in the middle on the floor, his back leaning on the sofa, with Izzie of his left and me on his right. We watch Ellis perform and point out different technics, marveling at how much of an amazing surgeon she was. I lean my head on George's shoulder and he puts his arm around my neck. He put his arm around behind Izzie but his arm didn't actually touch her, it just rested on the couch behind her head. After a while I became aware of George's hand, which was running itself through my head. I close my eyes and smile at the amazing feeling. I watched the videos until the exhaustion of my day hit me, and I fell asleep on George's shoulder.

I wake up, drowsy and unaware of where I am. I sit up and look around. The TV is still on from the night before. Izzie is curled in a ball on the floor, cradling the popcorn bawl. I look down to where I was laying and see George's lap. George is still sitting cross-legged like he had been sitting last night and his head is tipped back, his head resting on the edge of the sofa. I realize I must have fallen asleep on George's shoulder and when he fell asleep, my head slipped off and fell into his lap. I smile at the thought of that. I look over at the clock and it is 6:25, thirty-five minutes until we had to be at the hospital. I figure it was Meredith's alarm that had woken me. I stand up and stretch the kinks out of my back, then shake George's shoulder gently.

"George? Georgie?" I whisper.

George groan slightly and his eyes flicker open.

"Oh, morning." He yawns and I smile at him, and then walk over to Izzie.

"Izzie? Rise and shine." I sing.

She rolls over, flipping the bawl as she went, sending those hard kernels that don't pop for some reason, all over the floor.

"No rising, no shining." She mumbles and rubs her eyes.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
